Mortals can be cool
by OldNarnian
Summary: After Tartarus Percy and Annabeth aren't themselves. Percy isn't the oblivious, happy, bubbly boy he was, and Annabeth isn't the confidant, calculating, know-it-all everyone loves. All they want is to sit together in the sun and do nothing. The joy in life is gone. Until Paul's niece comes for a visit. (T for slight swearing)
1. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

Sally watched as Annabeth and Percy slept, tangled up with one another. They had managed to get to each other yet again last night. No matter what she did they always ended up in each others arms.

It had been one month. One month of painfully watching her son and his girlfriend slip away. One month ago, Percy and Annabeth had stumbled over the threshold. Their torn, bloody, filthy clothes hung on their bodies, their faces hollow and ghostly. But their eyes. There was nothing there. The bright spark that always greeted the worried mother was dead. Gone. And replaced with dull glance.

"We won." Percy had said, unsmiling. His voice was rough and flat, there was no emotion in it.

Sally had put them to bed in separate rooms but soon found that unless the could see each other the nights were filled with screaming, thrashing, moaning, crying...

Percy shifted in his sleep, Annabeth's body copied the movement so that they were still together.

One month of them hardly speaking, hardly doing anything.

The life was still gone from the eyes of Sally's hero's but she knew that it could come back. And she was going to make it, because that's what mothers do.

**The other chapters won't be this depressing. **


	2. Meeting and greetings

**Chapter 2**

A big blue pancake flew up into the air and landed gracefully back into the pan. Paul turned around and puffed out his chest proudly.

"See?" He told an amused Sally. "Guys can be good cooks and good looking at the same time!"

Sally giggled. "Well, I've lost again. How did you become so good at arguing?" She smiled slyly.

"I'm a high-school teacher. I do it every. Single. Day."

Sally nodded, still smiling. "So I guess guys can be good cooks, good looking but they can't be smart too."

Paul looked crestfallen. "Are you saying I'm not smart?"

"Yes."

"Why not?"

"Because I just made you make me breakfast." She stabbed her fork into the pancake and took it off the pan.

Paul leaned down and kissed her. "I'd do that anyways and you know it."

Sally giggled again just as Percy and Annabeth walked in.

"Hey!" Sally jumped up and went to grab two more plates. "Good morning guys!" She said cheerily.

"Morning." They said in unison.

"Look Percy!" Paul flipped up another pancake. "I made them blue! Just for you!"

"I didn't know you could cook." Percy said blandly. "Or rhyme for that matter."

Sally and Percy chuckled on the outside but on the inside both of their hearts leapt for joy. Percy had made a joke!

"So what's on the agenda for today?" Sally asked.

The two teens shared a look and shrugged.

"Not much I guess..." Annabeth said slowly.

"Good!" Sally beamed at them "So you can come!"

"Where?" Percy asked suspiciously.

"The airport."

"No."

"Percy! You don't have to go on the plane, we're just picking someone up."

"Who?" Annabeth asked shortly.

"My niece." Paul put a stack of blue pancakes on the table. "Summer break started two days ago and she's coming to spend it with me!"

"Ugh, why?"

"Well, she wants to work with seniors when she's done school so she's coming here to work at the Retirement center down the block for the summer. Isn't that wonderful?" Sally helped herself to more pancakes. "Well done Paul, I'm a better teacher then I thought."

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Annabeth asked. "I like to be prepared for things like this." She folded her arms and glared at her plate.

"Well you see..." Sally hesitated. "We planned this a few months back, and then you guys made it home and we sort of forgot in all the excitement."

"How old is she?" Annabeth asked, Sally was relieved. At least they weren't protesting it.

"She just turned fifteen." Paul said. "She's very excited to meet you guys!"

"Sure she is." Percy said quietly to Annabeth. "When do we have to leave to go get her?" He said a little louder so Paul could hear.

Paul glanced at the clock. "In about four hours."

The two nodded and started on their food. The rest of the meal was pretty quite.

After Annabeth had finished she made a move to leave, but Percy, who had been eating with his arm flung around her shoulders, tightened his grip.

"Percy, I have to go shower." Annabeth explained slowly.

"No."

"Percy, let her go." Sally said.

Percy all of the sudden had a wild look in his eyes. With sudden force he pulled Annabeth towards him and crushed her in a hug.

"Don't leave me." He whispered hoarsely into her hair.

"Never." She whispered back into his chest. "_Never_."

***Line break***

"You guys ready to leave?" Paul yelled down the hall.

"Yeah." Annabeth called back. "But you said we didn't have to leave for another hour."

"Just making sure you were paying attention." Paul shouted. He could practically hear Annabeth rolling her eyes at him through the closed door.

"Stupid mortals." He head Annabeth mutter.

"Hey Annabeth! Mortals can be cool too!"

Sally walked out of her room to find Paul grinning madly. "Please stop shouting dear." She said as she slipped an earing in.

After the hour was up they all crawled into Paul's car and set off. Percy and Annabeth sat in the back, leaning against each other. Annabeth only stared out the window while Percy played with her hair. The cars and buildings went by and the sky looked bright, not very cheery though, dark, wispy clouds foretold rain. Annabeth leaned her her head against the window and felt the sun on her cheeks. She sighed, she tried to push the thoughts she had when they were... down there. The thoughts of never seeing the sun again. She made up her mind to be extra kind to Apollo next time she saw him.

"Your hair smells good." Percy commented. His eyes were closed but Annabeth could tell he was tense.

"Thanks... I guess." Without thinking she leaned over and kissed the end of his nose. "You have a cute nose."

"Thanks. I broke it myself." He opened one eye. "No wait, Clarisse did."

Sally chuckled. "You really should try to make friends with that girl Percy."

He made a face. "No."

Sally turned around. "You and Annabeth didn't get alone when you first met."

"EWW! Mom! Gross! I tried being friends with Clarisse already! It ended with me stuck in a tree with talking bird calling me 'mama', not cool."

Percy shook his head as he remembered the scene. That was just after the Titan war. When life looked so good. Before the Giant war, before he fell into hell.

Annabeth glanced out the window again. "Chiron said the amount of monsters has been way down."

Percy nodded. "Good." a hint of bitterness escaped. "Zeus knows we deserve a small break."

Annabeth laughed cruelly, the sound of a laugh coming from her was a forgotten sound to almost everyone. "No he doesn't."

An awkward silence followed. "No Paul." Sally chided. "She's coming from Gate E. This is Gate D."

Paul drove around. "One bad thing about New York. There's no room." He peered around. "I hope she's fast... Oh! There she is!" He hopped out of the car and waved to a confused looking girl. Her face broke out into a huge grin when she saw Paul.

"You guys stay in here." Sally said. She opened up her door, "I'll go help with the bags."

Percy watched as Paul and the girl hugged. She was laughing and talking very fast. Paul took one of her bags and Sally embraced her too. They walked back to the car talking.

Paul popped the trunk and put her bags in while Sally told her to 'hop in the back seat and get acquainted.'

Annabeth slid over so that she was still next to Percy.

"S'up." The girl said as she slipped into the car, grinning. That's when both Percy and Annabeth realized they didn't know her name.

"Hello." Annabeth said.

"Hey." Percy nodded at her.

She was of average height, her slightly wavy hair was about half way down her back and a blondish-brown color. Her eyes were twice the size of normal eyes and were only made bigger by the healthy amount of eyeliner, her also large lips were covered in a very deep red colored lipstick. Her body was very matured and looked like a woman's body, considering she was only 15, but her smile made her seem a lot younger and girly, thanks to the gap in-between her two front teeth and the youthful acne spotted across her forehead.

She leaned over so that she could see Percy. "Hey again!"

Percy looked troubled. "We've met?"

"Yeah, at Uncle Paul's wedding. Remember? We danced, you stepped on me, my little brother puked on you."

"OH!" Percy recognized her. "Now I remember! How's it going... Wren?"

"Yeah, it's Wren." She turned to Annabeth. "And you must be Annabeth. I hung out with Percy for 10 minutes at Uncles Paul's wedding and he mentioned you at least 4 times."

Annabeth smiled wearily and laid her head on Percy. All the people around her was making her nervous.

"Alright! Let's go!" Paul did up his seat belt and they were on their way.

Wren pulled out an Iphone from her pocket and turned it on. "I just have to call my mom." She said. "It'll only take a second. You know how she is, eh Uncle Paul?"

Paul smiled into the review mirror. "I like to think I do."

Wren put the phone to her ear and waited. "Hey Mamma!" She greeted after two rings. "Yeah, just got off the plane. Yep, in the car! Found him no problem! Called you first thing, no. Nope. Yeah... Don't know yet. What was that? Kay, Love you too! Bye!"

She hung up. "Wow. My house is cray cray."

Paul looked at her through the review mirror. "Now that I do know."

"How many kids are in your family again?" Sally asked.

"Mmmm seven including me."

"Seven?!" Annabeth and Percy chorused.

"Yeah..." Wren looked up from her phone and you could almost see her attitude level go up. "Got a problem with that?"

Annabeth snorted at her. "No, why? Is that a _touchy subject_?" Her instinct was to give the attitude right back. That's what comes from living with a bunch of stressed out teens.

Wren laughed gaily. "I was just kidding! You'll have to get used to me. I'm kind of dramatic which gives the impression that I'm a 'bad' kid."

Paul looked at them through the mirror again. "Are you kidding? You're the worst kid I know."

Wren looked thoughtful. "I'm touched Uncle Paul, really. That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me."

**I'm going to have a lot of fun with this story. But I feel like my main point of interest should be my other story The Boy On The Ground. (Percy Jackson/Avatar the Last Airbender crossover.) I dunno. I need some more inspiration!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. old love but true love

**Chapter 3**

"This is it!" Paul said as the drove into the underground parking lot.

"Nice." Wren looked around and wrinkled her nose. "Could have nicer furniture though."

Annabeth didn't roll her eyes and Percy didn't make a smart remark.

_They acted as if they hadn't heard._

Paul parked in their parking spot and popped the trunk open.

"Percy, why don't you help Paul with Wren's bags?" Sally asked as they climbed out of the car. The smell of the underground parking area wasn't a nice smell and they couldn't help but wrinkle their noses at it.

Percy grunted his consent and pulled a large bag out.

"Wow, look at you, Mr. Strong Guy." Wren commented. "Annabeth, you've got yourself a keeper." She grinned sarcastically and hurried to follow the boys up to the bright and cheery apartment.

Annabeth rubbed her temples and leaned against the car. "How long is she staying again?"

"Don't worry." Sally put her arms around Annabeth. "She's not bad, you've just been locked up in our apartment for too long. And she'll be working a lot of the time."

Annabeth sighed. "Lets just go upstairs. I want to go to bed."

Sally shook her head. "It's like, three o'clock."

"So what?" Annabeth snapped half-heartily.

Sally smiled and the two walked arm in arm upstairs.

***linebreak***

"So where am I staying?" Wren asked politely when all had made it up.

"I'll show you your room." Sally smiled and the two grabbed the bags.

Annabeth turned away from everyone else. She hugged her stomach and swallowed her bitter feelings.

_You're just being silly. _She scolded herself, _you can handle a perky fifteen year old._. All of the sudden, two big arms wrapped around her from the back.

"I love you." Percy whispered into her hair.

"Love you too." She reached up a hand and touched his face but soon untangled herself and went to lie down.

After about an hour later Percy came in to get her. He opened up the door slowly and peeked in.

"Hey, you awake?"

Annabeth lifted her head from the pillow and looked up, confused and bleary eyed.

"No." She buried herself in the blue covers again.

Percy came and sat on the bed and started rubbing her back. Smiling, he noticed she was wearing one of his favorite tee-shirts. After she was done with it, it would smell like her. That was a good thing. She smelled nice.

"Mom says we have to show Wren where the retirement center is so she can walk there tomorrow." He said slowly.

"Ugh..."

"Come on... The sunshine will do us good." Percy coaxed. "And Paul said we can get ice cream after."

"... Chocolate ice cream?" A muffled voice asked from the pillow.

"Chocolate ice cream." Percy confirmed.

"Kay, I'll come. Give me a minute to get dressed." She didn't move to get out of bed, but gave a half smile. With adoration in his eyes, Percy leaned down and kissed her head.

All of the sudden he was back in Tartarus. The darkness pressed in around him as he saw Annabeth lay at his feet on a pile of bones, unmoving. Her yellow hair was matted and it was all he could see in the dark. Far away the screams of monsters forming again reached his ears and the never ending rustle of the dust of monsters who take longer to form bore into his skull. His eye began to sting as it had in Tartarus from being clawed. Annabeth's head didn't move, all he could do is kiss it and weep for the girl he thought he had lost.

He was back in his room, on the floor breathing heavily. The sun was streaming in the window, the closet was opened and he could see the mess, the blue sheets in front of him were actually there. He was physically back but those few seconds had drawn him back mentally for a long time.

"Percy?" Annabeth was sitting up in the bed, she was alive and healthy, even if her hair was a mess. "Are you alri-" She stopped when she saw the look on his face. "Oh Percy." She slipped from the bed onto the floor and crawled into his lap. His big strong arms wrapped around her and he started crying. They rocked slowly back and forth and just held each other. Knowing that that was the only thing they could do.

"I honestly thought I was back... there." He choked out. "It was so terrible. You-you-you weren't moving and I couldn't-"

"Shhhhhh." Annabeth ran her fingers through his hair. "I'm here. I'm here and I love you." She kissed away his tears, forcing her own not to fall.

Eventually he calmed down enough to go out while Annabeth changed. Her heart ached in her chest while they were apart though. She ran her fingers through her own hair and put it up in a high ponytail, not even bothering to brush it. Little things like that didn't matter.

She walked out of Percy's room and went into the kitchen. Wren was trying to engage Percy in conversation but he was only staring at the cup of orange juice in his hands.

Walking into the kitchen she saw his eyes were still red and Sally was watching him with a nervous eye. Annabeth went and hugged Percy from behind.

"Are you ready to go?" She asked.

Percy nodded and Wren jumped off her chair. "I am!"

Paul handed Annabeth some money. "Sorry Perce... Annabeth gets the money."

Percy shrugged. "I'd probably lose it anyways."

Annabeth nodded at him. "Yes you would. I love you but you would."

He tried a smile and went to get his shoes.

When the three got outside Wren closed her eyes and felt the sun on her face. She opened one eye and grinned at the couple. She made a gesture as if to say, 'lead the way', to Percy and they were off.

"I can't believe I'm in New York." She said after a moment. "It's pretty great isn't it?"

Percy looked around, this was the very place Clarisse had been frozen by Hyperborean Giant. He almost laughed at the memory. But then other memories crowed in. Bad memories. He squeezed his eyes shut and concentrated all his energy into shutting out the thoughts. When they opened again he saw Annabeth and Wren a little bit ahead watching him with concern.

"You okay?" Wren asked.

"Yeah... I'm fine." Percy shook his head and walked briskly up to them and put his arm around Annabeth, he even smiled to show how fine he was.

Wren didn't looked convinced but didn't ask. They soon arrived at the retirement center.

"Wow!" Wren looked at it with pride in her eyes even though she had never been there before. "I just need to go in and talk to someone so that they know I'm here and that I'll come in tomorrow." She said and walked in.

Percy and Annabeth shared a look and followed.

Percy had walked past this place a million times before but had never actually been inside. The lobby was a cliché retirement center. Soft jazz music was playing and people walked around and talked in hushed voices.

The three teens looked out of place.

Wren was talking to a lady sitting at the front desk. The woman was looking at her hesitantly, her eye liner, lip stick, skinny jeans, large Superman belt buckle, (which Percy just noticed now) and P!nk concert tee shirt weren't very convincing. But non-the-less Wren was handed a form and a pen.

As she scribbled on it Percy glanced around.

A nurse pushed an old woman out of the elevator and put her next to an even older man sitting in a chair with a book. The old woman slipped her wrinkled hand into the tired hand of the man. He squeezed hers and without looking up from his book, smiled slightly. The woman seemed to belong with him. They were one and their love was true.

Annabeths breath caught in her throat beside Percy, he glanced at her and saw that she was seeing exactly what he was. Old love, but true love.

Percy bent down and whispered. "If we live that long, I want us to be like that."

Annabeth smiled weakly. "We will, except I'll be the one reading."

"Of course. Do you really think I'll be reading? I'll definitely be the one in the wheelchair."

They chuckled quietly and soon enough Wren was back.

"Lets go get our ice cream!" She lead the way out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Follow me on Instagram! evelyntruth **

**Disclaimer! I don't own PJO or Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**Chapter 4**

The three teens found their way home after they had had their fill of ice cream, pop and people. The walked together into the building and in the elevator. Wren shove past in a flurry of excitement.

"I wanna press the button!" She reached the elevator first and dove in, her hand hovering over the buttons.

Annabeth shot her a questioning look.

"Oh right!" Wren grinned sheepishly "You guys don't have little siblings." She shrugged apologetically. "I still want to press the button though."

Percy shrugged. "You can press it this time but remember that button pressing is _my_ job."

"Let's see how long that lasts." Wren winked at Percy and jabbed her thumb on the button. The big silver doors shut them in and the began the boring ascent to the 9th floor.

Wren leaned against the metal wall and closed her eyes.

"Tired?" Annabeth asked.

"A little." Wren admitted. "There's only so much one can do. You wouldn't understand though you're just Mundanes."

"Excuse me?" Annabeth asked shrilly. "What did you just call me?"

Wren eyes popped open. "Oh! I'm so sorry! There's this book series that I'm really into, Mortal Instruments, and the ShadowHunters call non-magical beings Mundane. I've gotten into the habit. Sorry!"

Annabeth relaxed. "If that's all..." She shrugged. "No biggie."

Wren looked apologetic. "If I ever call you a Muggle, you can just ignore that too."

Annabeth shook her head but a small smile had formed on her lips. _If I ever call you a mortal, you can ignore that._ She though

When the group opened up the door to the apartment Percy threw the keys down.

"Mom! Paul! We're home!" He called.

"They can't hear you." Wren sang back.

"Why not?" Percy demanded.

Wren all of the sudden looked at them, wide eyed and said in a spooky voice. "They've been abducted... by MONSTERS!"

"What?" Annabeth hands trembled. "What makes you say that?" She asked as lightly as she could.

"Jk jk!" Wren sang in an annoying voice. "They went out for supper together and there's food in the fridge for us." She finished in her normal voice.

"How'd you know that?" Percy asked, amazed.

Wren pointed to the note tapped to the door. "I learned how to read guys!"

"Oh..." Percy flushed. "Uhh, Let's see what's in the fridge!"

It was a macaroni casserole.

"Ohhh yummmm." Percy pulled it out and looked at it sadly. "I want a burger."

"Well you're eating the casserole!" Annabeth said. She pulled out three plates and served out the food. Each person had to wait for it to be heated up in the microwave. When they all had their food Percy lead the way to the living room to watch T.V while they ate.

Percy and Annabeth settled on the couch but Wren insisted she sit on the floor. She sat with her back leaning against the couch.

They were flipping through the channels mindlessly when Wren gave a loud cry. "Go back! GO BACK!" She ordered.

Percy obliged and went back. The channel was Nickelodeon and the T.V show was Avatar: The Last Airbender. Percy and Annabeth shared a look before glancing at Wren who watched the T.V. excitedly.

"Isn't this a little kids show?" Annabeth asked.

"NO!" Wren looked up shocked. "How could you even SAY such a thing? Friends off!" And she promptly turned back to the T.V. "No way!" She squealed. "It's the first episode! You guys are going to love me for this!" She snatched the romote from Percy and turned the volume up.

Annabeth sighed loudly. She leaned against Percy. It'd be rude to leave so she might as well catch some sleep. She watched the screen with a blank look as the opening scene ended.

On screen, a boy and a girl sat together in a canoe. Not 5 minutes later Annabeth watched the screen breathlessly. She was blown away by the amazing animation, story and beauty of it all.

She noticed Wren watched with equal enthusiasm but you could tell she'd seen it before. Like when a character came on screen her eyes would light up, or she'd mouth words along with the show.

When it finished Annabeth groaned. "It's over?"

"Not even close!" Wren consoled her. "They always play two episodes back to back."

"That was really cool." Percy announced. "I like Aang."

"I think Katara is going to be a really big character." Annabeth said.

"She is." Wren said. "But I love Sokka. He's _probably_ my favorite. And it's _not_ because he's hot."

The next episode started and they all turned their attention back to the screen. That was how Sally and Paul found them later, sitting together with dirty plates and enjoying each others company without saying much. Which is just what Percy and Annabeth needed. Quite time with loved ones.

When the second episode finished Annabeth sighed again. "Zuko is such a dick.

Wren bit her lip to keep herself from retorting. "It gets worse before it gets better..." She settled with. "You guys can pick a show now." She handed the remote to Percy and got up to bring her plate to the kitchen.

"Well?" Sally asked, coming in the room when Wren had left.

"Well what?" Annabeth asked tiredly.

"Have you warmed up to Wren yet?"

Percy shrugged without looking up from the T.V. "I think so..."

Annabeth also didn't look up. "It won't take very much longer I don't think... She's... interesting."

Sally laughed. "Interesting is one way to describe Paul's family."

Annabeth smiled weakly before getting up off the blue couch. She crossed the room and gave Sally a hug. "I think I'll turn in for the night. See you tomorrow."

Sally held her a bit longer. "Goodnight Sweetheart. Sleep well tonight."

"I'll try." Was the grim reply. "Goodnight Paul! Goodnight Wren!" Annabeth said a bit louder.

Chorus' of 'Goodnight' came through the door and followed her to bed.

She lay in the dark with her eyes open. The steady hum of traffic could be herd at all times, the excessive honking and the shouts of drunks floated up to Annabeth. She couldn't help but think that they had it so easy, all of them. Not one had to risk their life for a bunch of lazy, mean, conceited deity's on a daily bases. Hot tears welled up in her eyes but she didn't let them fall, she couldn't very well just cry whenever she felt like it.

As if he could tell that he was needed, Percy slipped into the room and into the bed. He didn't even change out of his jeans.


End file.
